Holiday Cheer on Earth-38!
by LycoX
Summary: Christmas is coming, and with it, a bunch of heroes to celebrate it on Kara and Alex's world! But it seems one particular individual has other, less pleasant ideas in mind for the Holiday season!
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Cheer**

 **On Earth-38!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: This is the sequal to 'Retirement Of A Legend' and will ignore the 4 mid-season finale episodes. Though I might incorporate a little of those here and there. We've got Teams Supergirl, Legends, Arrow, and Flash coming together for a jolly good time on Kara's Earth! Just what might happen? Who knows, so tune in to find out! This also features an interesting take on why Earth-1's timeline got so changed up where Eobard Thawne and the Time Masters doing it are concerned.**

* * *

 **Earth-38, National City, 10:24 PM, December 19th, 2017**

" _Ah, hello there! Tis I, Destiny of the Endless. The very same Destiny who presides over all things destiny from the past to the present and to the future. It is with sad regret that I and several others, including the Creator Of All Herself, had managed to have been blind to the activities of the so called… Time Masters. Foolish humans who sought to control and change things that were not meant to be so_ _cause they felt it was for the best_ _. Resulting in what We had intended to be forever changed because of them. How this was done is still yet beyond our knowledge. Something that troubles us all, the Creator Herself most of all and perhaps… We might not have ever known if it wasn't for one particular member of the so called 'Time Bureau'. And so… Because of this, The Creator allowed myself, the Spectre, and the Phantom Stranger to twist a few things about to ensure something close to our original Intentions._ "

Destiny then let out a sigh as he gazed upon Earth-38 and one building in particular. " _Take the one known as Felicity Smoak, whom was not meant to be part of 'Team Arrow' after the retrieval of Walter Steele. But 'Time_ _Master_ _' Heim sought to change that for his own purposes that made no sense to no one but himself and his co-conspirator, the Ricle. And so, with our interference, unfortunate it may be, her life was taken when those dasterdly Nazis from Earth-X invaded. Thusly to prevent Martin Stein's death. Whom was not meant to die that day or anytime soon. There are other changes of course, such as ridding Oliver Queen of his troubles where the Law is concerned because let's be real here, dealing with the Police and the Public against him is well… Old. Cooler and smarter heads prevailed where certain 'Police' beatings had occurred to show that those were not true Men Of The Law_ _and allowing for him and his team to be able to operate without problems_ _. Unfortunately, it seems however that Agent Watson refuses to let up despite_ _our changes and it is rather worrisome._ "

He then frowned at what one individual was doing within the building he'd been looking upon. Knowing the fellow was up to no good with his intentions. " _Hmm… This fellow I am observing certainly has a genius and creative mind. A pity he uses it for such ill intent. But at least with our changes, those upon Earth-1 have nothing to worry about where their foes are concerned until after the passing of the Holiday known as Christmas. Same for Kara of Krypton of Earth-38 despite a moment here and there. But enough talk from me my friends, let us see what the pages of the Book Of Souls has in store for this gathering of Heroes and Friends..._ "

 **Inside the Building**

Unknown that he was being watched by a higher being then himself, Winslow 'Toyman' Schott Sr. continued to focus his energies on building some new toys that he intended to use to really shake up National City this Christmas. After his escape from prison back in November, he'd quickly gone to ground so that that blasted Supergirl couldn't track him down and made no attempt to contact his damned son. Lest he find himself back in prison again! Which was not something he wanted to have happen at all! At least not until he'd gotten his revenge on his damned son for daring to go against him. And if he took down that Alien bitch related to Superman? So much the better since it would leave that toy hating Alien open for destruction! He began to laugh at the thought and would do so even more when the eyes of several of his creations glowed red. "HA HA HA HA HA! THEY LIVE! AND SOON, IF THE PEOPLE OF NATIONAL CITY WON'T PLAY WITH ME, THEN MY FRIENDS AND I SHALL ANNIHILATE NATIONAL CITY FROM THE EARTH!"

" _Well, this certainly doesn't bode well for our heroes. But perhaps I shouldn't speak ill just yet for them as events are only_ _just_ _beginning after all..._ " Mused Destiny to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know I said I wasn't gonna start anything new but I had started this about a week ago (around then at the most) and just now finished the first chapter and wanted to post it up. Though I remain indecisive about whether or not to have Oliver and Kara become a thing by the end of this or go through with something else I have in mind. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Let's rock! The reaction to the first chapter has left me pretty pleased I must say!**

* * *

 **December 21st, 2017 On Earth-38, National City 4:15 PM**

"You're here!" Called out Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers excitedly to the group of arrivals in her apartment that had just come out of a blue portal.

Arrivals who were from another Earth! Well, three since Harry Wells was from Earth-2 and Cynthia 'Gypsy' Reynolds was from Earth-19. Who nicely enough had been given the time off by her dad since it was the holiday season and all. A feat that was rare considering Breacher rarely let anyone have extra time off! "That we are! Though some of us have to occasionally head back because of work and all." Greeted Thea Queen from her wheelchair with a smile as she was hugged by a happy Kara and explaining why Barry, Iris, and Oliver wasn't appearing just yet.

"Is… Is this really another Earth?" Questioned William Clayton in awe.

Awe that he wasn't alone in having considering Roy Harper and Zoe Ramirez was also there as well! Kara turned to look down at him with a smile, easily seeing his father in him and idly wondering if he was that cute himself at that age. "Yep, sure is! Though I like to argue that we're Earth-1 and you guys are Earth-38."

"Hey, when you discover alternate Earths you can choose the numbering. But until then, we number 1 for life!" Retorted Cisco as he stepped through the portal with a grin on his face while a streak of lightning went past him and out of Kara's apartment.

Kara rolled her eyes at him good naturedly as she came over and hugged him. "I don't know how he does it, but I find even this to be endearing about him." Cynthia remarked with a shake of her head as the hug ended.

Though one could see the grin on her face. "All part of the Cisco Ramon charm."

"And I'd better be the only one getting that or there will be trouble."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun."

Cynthia gave him a look but the seriousness of it didn't last long thanks to the widening grin on her lips. Kara and several others chuckled in amusement. "Ah, love, such a wonderful concept." Leo Snart remarked as he sat down his bag.

Caitlin nodded at that as she shared a hug with Kara. "That it is. Especially since its not Lisa Snart he's in love with as that would have ended really badly."

"Maybe, maybe not. But Lisa's a friend only."

A friend he kept in contact with even though Caitlin or the others didn't know that! Well, Cynthia did since he had a feeling it'd be a bad idea to keep it from her considering his past with that particular Snart. "So… If this is another Earth, what's so different about it since your apartment looks like one we'd see on ours?" Came the curious question from Zoe, who was feeling a little nervous about being here since this was a totally new experience for her!

"Other then the Aliens?" Asked her father with raised eyebrows. Who was damned happy he finally had his little girl back in his life where she belonged!

The fact Hoss himself had let Rene take some holiday leave had been surprising since he figured the man would need him. But he wasn't about to argue against it! "But we have those too! Those ugly things that were everywhere last year!"

"Hmm… Good point. Well… I'll… I'll let Kara here explain that one."

Zoe looked up expectantly at Kara, who smiled at her. "On this Earth, we have a variety of Aliens that tend to come and live here. There's even a bar me, my sister, and some of our friends tend to go too. Plus, there's Superman and Supergirl. The two Aliens on Earth that are Superheroes. Though Superman apparently knows a guy in Gotham but he's not like Superman or Supergirl. Actually, he's kinda like Ol-I mean, Green Arrow if what I've heard is right."

"You mean this is where Supergirl comes from!?" Asked the young girl excitedly thanks to having become such a huge fan of the girl who could fly thanks to a few recordings of her's.

Along with Iris West having done a few reports on her. Several shuddered at the thought of this Gotham guy being like Oliver! "We should probably make sure those two never meet then." Decided Ray Palmer seriously.

That got him nods of agreement as who knows how that would turn out! Just then, a whoosh happened as the portal closed. Said whoosh being courtesy of Wally West, who had several items in his hands. "Alright, got the keys for our hotel rooms so we're set for those of us not staying here." He declared amidst the loud cheers of 'cool!' from Zoe and William.

After getting called up and asked if he wanted to join the others on Earth-38 for Christmas, Wally knew he couldn't say no since he thought it would be kinda fun to do that on a different Earth after an adventure of his in Cambodia that saw a new friend of his become the local heroine known as 'Ravager'. Wally and Nate shared their bro greeting with one another in celebration while the keys got passed around to those who were going to be using them.

Though Thea, (Oliver as well so long as nothing was going on that Quentin couldn't handle) and William would be staying at Kara's since it would be less hassle for Thea and her wheelchair needs. "Great! Now, who wants to go for some pizza? My treat!"

"Oh! I do!" Declared William.

"Me too! Added Zoe eagerly.

"The fact y'all don't have Big Belly here is horrible." Lamented Rene with a shake of the head and getting chuckles from the others.

Of course, Harry was in heavy agreement with the man! "You'll live, daddy."

Rene let out a fake gasp as he clutched his heart in a dramatic fashion as he looked at his daughter with a mock look of betrayal on his face. Causing her to giggle at the sight of it and making the others grin in amusement. "With that said, let's eat!"

"Yay!"

The Pizza place Kara would end up taking them too would be something Rene would end up liking a lot of in the end. Prompting Kara to ask him if it was better then Big Belly Burger and for him to say it was almost close much to everyone else's amusement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not how I originally intended it to be but I think this works too. Currently at Kara's: Thea, Harry Wells, William, Zoe, Rene, Leo Snart, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Cynthia, Nate, and Ray.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And away we go! Most likely might be my last fic update for 2017 but I could always be wrong! Also, nothing quite like spending all night waiting for a 4 minute video to upload to Youtube, and then being told its not gonna happen cause its not the right file type or whatever. With that said, happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Hour And A Half Later At Plastino Park**

After a good time eating Pizza, the group of friends and heroes ended up going to Plastino Park. In part to let the kids have some fun and also so that they could walk off all the Pizza. Sam and Ruby, along with Alex, her little girl, and Lena had been surprise additions to the Pizza eating fun. Surprising but most welcome. Zoe and William had even quickly befriended Ruby as well much to the liking of the adults and the kids themselves. Though some quick explanations had been made as to how Kara had known all of them but thankfully said explanations had been believed. The rest of the Earth-1 bunch aside from the Steins, Ralph, and a recently returned Rory Regan had even arrived just as the group was finishing off their meal as well. Which interestingly enough, sparked some notice amongst the group as they took notice of the fact Oliver and Kara seemed to be rather animated with one another. William would be helpful in explaining that his dad had been on the phone with Kara alot since Barry and Iris' wedding. Information that saw Alex giving Oliver the stink eye despite the fact he hadn't even noticed!

"So… How you been?" Asked Thea to Roy, whom she still loved a great deal after the two had gone off on their own at the park.

Him even pushing her wheelchair from behind so that she didn't necessarily have too. The two had shared a lot of looks while having Pizza but hadn't really been able to talk about more serious things due to so many people being around them at the time. Which was one of the reasons the two had quickly chosen to go off on their own. "I've been alright, made a few friends while I've been gone. You?"

"Oh, you know, got to be Ollie's Chief of Staff for awhile, then ended up in a coma. Which… Was a lot less emotional to deal with then the time I got put into some virtual reality with Ollie, Sara, Digg, and Ray thanks to Aliens."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it." Remarked Thea dryly and causing him to snort in amusement.

"So no boyfriends?"

Thea shook her head. "Nah. Just wasn't interested since I was focused on other things like helping Ollie run the city. You?"

Plus… Roy was honestly something of a hard act to follow in her mind. Along with a part of her really wanting there to be another chance since secrets, lies, and manipulation had tore them apart the first time for a long time. Thea had even hoped that with Oliver getting the President to pardon Roy after deciding to make use of the favor she owed him for his part in the fight against the Dominators, that he would have come back. But unfortunately, he hadn't due to various things and that had saddened her. His being there on Earth-38 with her however did give her some hope that that might change now. He winced at her question. "Well… There was this one girl. But she kinda turned out to be a psychotic assassin with a love for poison and Sais and I got the Hell away from that as far as I could." Even having to change his number so she wouldn't be able to contact him anymore.

His tone and the image that had provoked in her mind caused the wheelchair bound Thea to laugh. "Oh, that… That's too good!" She got out delightedly and amusedly in between laughs.

Roy couldn't help but roll his eyes in fond amusement at the girl he still loves. "Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to know my pain amuses you."

"And it does, very much so!" Came the happy response and he couldn't help but smile.

Even reaching down and squeezing her shoulder much to her liking. "Who knows, maybe I could mend your pained heart?"

"That kinda sounds like I'm at risk for being laughed at."

"Oh, there's probably gonna be that too, Mr. Harper." She told him as she turned herself some so that she could look up at him with a smile on her lips.

 _I have seriously missed her._

He let out a fake put upon sigh that had Thea rolling her eyes at him as Roy looked down at her. "Your brother will probably kill me, but why the Hell not? I've missed you too damn much."

The big wide beaming smile from her was all he needed to know that that was the right answer. Even prompting him to lean down and kiss those lips of her's that he'd dreamed about quite a few times. A kiss she was all too happy to return. And while Roy and Thea enjoyed a moment between themselves, Rene and Sam were getting acquainted with one another as they strolled about in the park. Both having decided to get some distance from the bickering duo of Cisco and Harry. Bickering that Cynthia was about ready to knock the two's heads over if they didn't stop soon. "Helluva little girl you got there. Especially wtih you raisin' her as a single mom and all." Commented Rene as he kept an eye on his little girl with her new found friends.

Causing Sam to smile while letting out a sigh. "Yeah, its… Its not easy but its worth it. Even though sometimes I feel like I'm letting her down."

"That's practically the worst feelin' to have as a parent. I know I haven't done it since I've gotten her back but the fact I could scares the Hell outta me."

That bastard Chase had nearly cost him too last year with that little kidnapping stunt of his and that had let her down because of it. But thankfully, thankfully he had his little girl back finally. Rene was also still looking for a way to explain what exactly had happened with last year too. An explanation that wouldn't reveal his double life as Zoe wasn't anywhere close to knowing about that yet. Hell, preferably, she wouldn't ever know if he could manage it. Sam gave her fellow single parent a look of sympathy. "Well, as one single parent to another, don't worry too much about it as you could cause a problem without meaning too. It'll happen whenever its meant to happen." She told him and he let out a breath at that.

"I'll try and do that, thanks, Hoss."

"Hoss?" As that was a strange thing to be called!

Rene honestly looked a little sheepish after that. "My bad. Just a little somethin' I use instead of 'Boss'. Mostly if I respect someone. Or… If I'm just wantin' to annoy someone." Like Oliver for example but he wasn't gonna tell her that!

"Oh, I take it this is more of a respect thing then?" She wondered curiously.

"As one single parent to another? Damn straight." He told her with a smile and she smiled in return while feeling quite flattered thanks to him.

Both even feeling quite happy to have met one another thanks to their respective friends and Christmas itself. And as those two continued their walk while keeping an eye on their respective daughters, Cisco and Harry would find themselves having their current argument interrupted! An interruption Cynthia was honestly grateful for despite the fact it seemed to spell trouble! "Dude! Is that..."

"Something that looks very similar to Rattrap from Beast Wars? Yes, yes it is." Someone clearly had a lot of time on their hands in Harry's view!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, I was gonna have the last bit be a bit more covered but felt it might have been a bit cliché to have a chapter's good moments ruined by a fight soon after that. I also didn't even have any plans where Sam and Rene are concerned but I kinda like that it happened regardless. Kudos to those who get who Roy is talking about and where the Park's name comes from. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go! Weird to be doing this in January considering its a holiday fic but oh well! Had this and chapter 5 written up for awhile now but only just now got around to putting it up on here since I ended up doing a quick move to Texas.**

* * *

"Dude! Y'all got Beast Wars over there too!?"

"Of course we do! Why wouldn't we? 15 fantastic seasons I might add." Harry replied a bit smugly to Cisco.

Who just gaped in shock at the man from Earth-2. "15!? What kinda fairness is that!? So does this mean you guys had more of Beast Machines then what we did!?" And Cisco honestly never had been a fan of that particular sequel to what had otherwise been a fantastic show.

Harry, who had researched Earth-1 very thoroughly, gave the younger man a smug grin. "Nope! Beast Wars all the way to the end. And here's an even better thing about it, Dinobot got to lead the Autobots for about a season before Optimus was able to come back."

"SAY WHAT!?" Now that just wasn't fair!

 _I can't believe these two!_ Groaned Cynthia in her head.

Then she had to question herself on her taste in men! " _Cease what you are doing and instead, be my playmate._ " Came the somewhat robotic voice that sounded nothing like Rattrap.

Cynthia looked at the robot with a cool look. "And if we don't?"

" _Then punishment will commence._ " And to her's and everyone else's horror, the robot lookalike fired off a shot from its weapon.

Said shot hitting an adult at the park in the leg and instantly giving them third degree burns as they fell down in agony and tears. " _Continued resistance to being my playmate will result in an increase in punishment._ " It told them tonelessly as quite a few park goers began to haul ass while Oliver's voice could be heard shouting to try and remain calm as they evacuated the park.

"Oh Hell no, ain't nobody gonna be anybody's playmate today!" Cisco shouted as he raised his hands to attack but found himself being forced to dodge weapons fire from the Rattrap wannabe.

And he wasn't the only one dodging as Harry and Cynthia were forced to do so as well while Roy helped kids get back to their parents as Thea hurried away with Rene, Sam, their daughters, and William for safety. Oliver then showed up and tested his luck by punching the thing and ended up flying away for his efforts after it hit him back. Thankfully, Wally showed up just in time to catch him, allowing for Barry to help him instantly suit up in his Green Arrow outfit. Which bothered the Star City Mayor somewhat as it had been somewhat unsettling for him. "Never do that again."

Barry winced at being told that as he could easily hear the annoyance in his friend and mentor's voice. "Right, sorry."

A curt nod came his way from the archer as he readied an arrow and then fired it. Only to see it bounce off the robot. " _Arrows are meant to be toys to play with. Not hurt with. I don't like you for doing that._ "

"Sorry to disappoint." Oliver told him and then fired an explosive arrow at the robot that sent it stumbling back.

Its red eyes flared to show what may have been annoyance over what happened. It then felt something hit it from behind, prompting it to turn around seeing one Alex Danvers with her gun aimed at him. Thankful that her daughter was with Thea and the others and very happy that Kara had quickly gotten her her gun for her. It then felt a strong impact to its face, followed by another. Pressing forward, the Rattrap like robot took note of a man seemingly made of steel and the one known as Supergirl. " _Primary subject identified, the Kryptonian known as Supergirl. A known associate of Winn Schott Jr. and the DEO. Proceed to maxmum punishment._ "

Kara narrowed her eyes at the robot as despite its robotic voice, she still managed to recognize it. "I know that's you, Toyman! And you have to know that your little toy isn't capable of handling me or my friends."

" _My Creator believes differently._ " Replied the robot as it upped its level of fire power in its weapon and fired it at her.

And surprising her quite a bit as it managed to be rather painful as it hit in her mid-section and sent her flying. "Supergirl!" Shouted Alex in alarm.

"I've got her, you concentrate on the Rattrap wannabe." Harry told her as he rushed to Kara's groaning self.

While feeling very offended by this 'Toyman' person for ruining a portion of a fond memory of his. With his help, she was quickly able to get up and narrowed her eyes at the robot. "Okay, that hurt more then what I thought it would."

"The third degree burns on that man the ATOM took away was a dead giveaway that this thing is packin' firepower." Harry told her a bit sarcastically as their friends began to actively take on the Rattrap wannabe.

She glared at him for the biting sarcasm but he didn't so much as flinch. But deciding to put it on the backburner, Kara flew straight for the Rattrap wannabe and punched it hard enough to send flying into a tree and getting a whistle from Cynthia. "Damn, Helluva punch." She complimented the Girl Of Steel.

"Thanks!"

" _Fighting back is not an appropriate way to play games. If you will not play nicely, I will have to resort to punishing you all._ "

"Punish this!" Cynthia shouted as she used her powers to blow a hole in the robot's chest.

Oliver let loose with an explosive arrow that made its mark inside the robot and stayed in place, allowing it to blow up and causing more damage. The result of which made the robot stumble as it tried to speak. Barry and Wally nodded at one another and sped at the thing and dismantled it in a quick fashion, leaving only the head behind. " _P-P-Play o-o-or pu-punishm-ent!_ "

"How about neither?" Kara asked it as she smashed the head with her boot and feeling quite satisified with herself.

Not knowing that a certain Toyman from his hidden base was none too hapy with this turn of events! At least until he calmed down and remembered that this was only a test of sorts. "Ha ha ha ha! They may have beaten my little test, but I have far more of my friends then they realize! And they certainly don't have a chance in the Land of Broken Toys to beat them! Ha ha ha ha!"

Oh yes, his plan had no chance of being beaten! And he was almost ready for the next stage of his plan! The thought of which made him laugh a lot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So much laughter from him can't be healthy o.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: And the fun continues.**

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Needless to say, Winn really hadn't been happy about the fact his dad had attacked Kara and the others and Lyra was damned concerned about her boyfriend due to everything going on. Especially since it probably wasn't even over just yet where his dad was concerned and because of that line of thinking, a whole lot of caution had been given to the people of National City to be on the look out for any odd like figurines or even Schott Sr. himself. And if sighted, to immediately call for Supergirl and the Police. The Media had also had something of a field day with Kara, or rather, Supergirl's new friends that had taken part in the battle. Wondering where they had come from and if whether or not her red clad friend had brought them for a visit. Things had also been a little awkward between Alex and Maggie in the aftermath as neither had seen one another in awhile since their break up. Alex especially since it had actually been years thanks to her time with the Legends and ending up stuck in a future time period of Earth's for a few years. The awkwardness had only gotten worse when Alex's young adopted daughter, Arisia showed up and hugged her for dear life.

Alex had been damned thankful Sara hadn't gone through on some temptation of her's to act like her new lover as then the awkwardness would have been absolutely horrible. And even though she didn't have to explain anything, she promised her ex that she would later tonight over a phone call after mentioning that she had adopted Arisia but would explain more later. The look in Maggie's eyes told the DEO agent that she wasn't necessarily sure she was ready to hear all of the details but gave a nod of acceptance anyway. Thankfully, Zoe and William hadn't been too freaked out by what had gone on at the park and chose to stay on Earth-38 instead of going back to their Earth. Making for two rather proud and happy fathers and two pre-teens were currently at Sam's hanging out with Ruby doing whatever it is pre-teens liked to do when hanging out. Rene had even decided to tag along so he could talk more with Sam while Oliver, Dinah, Curtis, Cynthia, Kara, Barry, Wally, Nate, ATOM, Jax, Amaya, and Sara searched the city for Schott Sr..

Caitlin hadn't thought she would be needed and was curious about Alien Medicine and was getting a crash course in it while Cisco, with Harry's assistance, helped Winn try and see if there was a way they could trace any signal of Toyman's that would take their friends to his base. Roy had figured they wouldn't really need him considering there was plenty out there searching the city and Thea hadn't really minded that too much. Unfortunately for them, their searching had turned up nothing. Which had been surprising for both Cynthia and Cisco as they figured their vibing would be able to find him but so far had been wrong. Which greatly bothered them. And after a quick write up to turn into Snapper, Kara had decided to play something of a tour guide for Oliver of not only the DEO but the city as well. Eventually leading them to the Alien Bar she, Alex, and her friends tended to visit. The sight of Aliens actually looking rather Alien like had been shocking for the archer! But thankfully he managed to get past it before he accidentally started a war.

"So, what do you think?" Wondered the Blonde heroine a short while later after getting them drinks.

"Its… Definitely different. Kinda what I would think of Aliens that actually well… You know."

"Yeah, not human looking?"

"That's the one." He told her as he pointed at her before trying his drink.

Something that had her grinning at him. "Relax, would you? Its regular beer. I'm having a regular too since non Earth stuff actually effects me."

Boy did it effect her… Oliver gained a rather amusing mental image in his head that had him grinning while sipping on his drink. "Now there's something to see."

"Nah, no, not at all. Trust me." She told him with a reddish tinge on her cheeks.

"Hmm… With how you're blushing right now, I think it is something to see." He told her teasingly.

Grateful that they had gotten to this sort of point in their friendship thanks to them having been in regular contact since Barry and Iris' wedding through specialized equipment that helped to make rather unique long distance calls. Calls that a couple of times had gotten a little flirty here and there. Kara shook her head to deny it but he wasn't buying it for a single moment. Causing her to groan. "Why couldn't it be easier to find Toyman then for you to believe me?"

"Because, as I have learned, life just isn't that nice."

"Life sucks."

"That it can." Both quickly downed their drinks.

Despite her annoyance in being unable to locate Toyman, Kara could honestly say she was enjoying the time she was having with Oliver. "So, is it safe for a Human to drink any liquor that's not from Earth?"

God knows his pre-island self would have loved the Hell out of that! Though now, it was just mainly curiousity on his part. Kara nodded. "Hmm, yeah, there's a few. Why, need it to get more comfortable here?"

"Nah, I'm plenty comfortable thanks to you being near." Came the somewhat flirty response that had her ducking her head in a pleased fashion.

But then she raised her head up seconds later with a smile. "Is that so?"

"Yep, unless you find the idea to be 'eww' anyway."

Kara couldn't help but groan at that as he chuckled. "I know how bad that sounded but in my defense, I wasn't expecting that! I mean… Who honestly could have!?"

"Yeah, you have a point there. Especially given how I was around you at first during the Dominators incident." He replied while feeling a little guilty for having done that kind of stupid crap.

Guessing rightly at how he was feeling, Kara reached over and grabbed one of Oliver's hands and gently squeezed it. "Hey, that's in the past now, okay? This is the present and that's what matters."

"Ewws and all?"

"Ewws and all."

The two smiled at one another and clinked their empty glasses. And as the night would go on, the two heroes would have a good time with one another and getting even flirtier with one another as well. Even getting drunk (safely in Oliver's case) on Alien beer as they went about their night.

 **At Alex's**

While Alex's baby sister and Oliver Queen had fun at the bar they tended to frequent, a nervous Alex waited on the arrival of Maggie Sawyer. Her little girl had practically fallen asleep on the couch watching her momma pace back and forth in a nervous fashion. An action she would have found amusing if she wasn't so nervous and kind of wished she had taken Sara up on her offer to come over and be her pillar of support. But it was too late for that now unfortunately. A knocking at her door had Alex freezing up before snapping out of it and quickly went to the door to open it and seeing Maggie on the other side. "H-Hey."

"Hey back."

 _God she is so beautiful._ Thought the two of the other as Alex moved aside and welcomed her ex to come in.

Originally, the plan had been to just do a simple phone call but Maggie had called at one point before her shift to see if she could just come over. An action that Alex had chosen to let happen despite the potential for something like that going wrong. Of course, that could simply just be paranoia talking for all she knew but hey, better paranoid then not, right? Maggie quickly noticed the sleeping little girl on the couch and frowned. Wondering to herself how on Earth that the woman she still loves greatly had managed to adopt a little girl on her own. Or even get her hair so long in a short amount of time. "Well… Kinda surprised the place hasn't changed much." She finally remarked as she turned around to stare at her nervous ex.

"You should see it when there's toys everywhere." Alex replied with a chuckle and a smile that she wasn't really feeling.

"Yeah… About that… How exactly were you, a single woman, able to adopt a little girl like the one behind me? Especially one whose an Alien?"

Alex bit her lip as she came to sit down next to her little girl and rubbed a finger gently on Arisia's forehead with a soft smile on her lips. "Time travel."

"Time travel?" Repeated Maggie skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

The skepticism having Alex looking her way. "Yeah. Went to another Earth for a wedding that Kara had been invited too, met some time travelers during it, and ended up going with them."

Granted, she was leaving out a lot but the DEO agent and mother figured she'd stick to the more relevant points. "Danvers… No offense, but are you drunk?"

As seriously, that story was just unbelievable! "Nope. I'm a parent now, remember? Have to be responsible now."

"And time travel is why your hair is a lot longer now?" And damn if she didn't want to run her hands through all that beautiful hair…

Alex just nodded. "Yeah. I uhh, I kinda ended up being stuck in a future time period on that Earth for about 3 years. Which is how I ended up adopting Arisia but I wouldn't trade her for the world." Replied the mother with a soft look at her baby girl.

Shock swept through the Detective as she took all this in. She knew Alex had wanted kids but she hadn't expected her ex's wish to be answered in such a way! "I, I think I need a chair or a drink…" Muttered the Latina absently.

"Chair's probably better since there's not a drop of Alcohol in the house."

Something her mother vastly approved of for that matter! Nodding numbly, Maggie sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "You're a mom now."

"Yep."

"Is… Is there?"

"Someone else? No. Been focused on work and my little girl."

Now there had been someone in that time period but that had ended mutually due to a job offer Nadia had gotten in the Lion Galaxy. Though Sara had made it no secret she was interested and Alex could honestly say she was tempted to let it happen. "Oh." Maggie said with some relief.

It'd be a long while before Maggie did or said anything else as she processed everything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Poor Maggie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I debated briefly about making this the final chapter so I could go ahead and be done with this story. But I decided not to do that.**

* * *

 **December 22nd, 2017, Kara's Apartment Around Noon**

As Oliver came too, he couldn't help but let out a groan of pain as he grabbed his aching head. Courtesy of the Alcohol he'd had the previous night that ended up making things a bit of a blur for him. His groan had caused Kara's eyes to shoot open in a panic and sit up quickly, only to feel rather shocked by the fact Oliver was in her bed! "Oliver!? Wh-Why are you in my bed!? Without a shirt!?"

Oliver just groaned at the sound of her panicky voice making his headache worse. "I tihnk we had a little too much to drink, Kara." He replied as calmly as possible and trying not to look down.

"Wh-Why do you say that?" Kara asked nervously while willing her own hangover to go away!

"Cause, I'm not the only one that's topless here."

Eyes widening at the blunt response, Kara looked down and noticed she was in fact topless. Not only that, she realized she was completely naked under the cover thanks to her hands reaching under! "Oh Rao!" Cried out the Kryptonian Heroine as she shot out of the bed and taking the cover with her.

Leaving Oliver to wince and then do so again when she realized he too was naked! "Oh my God! We, we had sex!?"

Oliver wasn't sure if she was disgusted by that or not and it bothered him. "It… Appears we might have." He replied calmly and using a pillow to cover his lower region.

As he knew panicking just wouldn't help the situation any! "Oh my God! I, we, we had sex! I mean… I know I like you and we've been kinda flirty but sex!? I could have hurt you while we were drunk!"

Instantly, Oliver was out of the bed and grabbing onto his friend's shoulders to try and calm her. "Yes, you could have, but you clearly didn't as I feel fine. Well… As fine as I can be with the worst hangover I've experienced in years. Yeah, I'm a little sore below but its… Its not horribly painful." He told her in his ever calm manner as raising his voice wouldn't help the situation.

Kara looked at him with a wide eyed look on her face as she took in his words. At least until she remembered something! "Ol-Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You're standing in front of me and touching my bare shoulders and doing it all WHILE NAKED!"

Her sudden yell caused him to stumble back with a yell of his own as he fell on to the bed and then fell off. Allowing Kara to get a good view of his ass in the process. She heard a groan from him as he slowly got up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my dignity is a little bruised. But let me get dressed and I'll get out of here." The fact there was a touch of hurt in his voice surprised Kara as she began to bite her lip.

Beginning to worry that she might have gone over board in her reaction to sleeping with him thanks to getting drunk the previous night. It kinda helped her see how Alex felt when she slept with Sara! Kara tried to say something but nothing could come out and she watched him leave in silence. Coming to her bed and sitting on it, the Kryptonian heroine nibbled on her lower lip in worry. "Oh Rao… I think I hurt him..."

 **Later That Evening**

Hours had passed since Oliver and Kara had woken up and realized they had slept together and ever since, no one had really seen much of Oliver. Which had worried Thea, William, and Kara herself but since there had been no interdimensional travel signs, it was clear he was still in the city. Attempts were still being made to track down Winn's father but the man had yet to be found and it would also be because of those attempts that Wally would come across Oliver at a park and get him to come back to the DEO. Where it would be quite easily seen that there was a sort of tenseness between the archer and Kara. Why that was, none of them were certain of but Alex and Thea decided to make it their mission to get Kara alone and grill her. At first, the heroine and reporter had been reluctant to speak on the matter but eventually cracked and shocked the two girls considerably! Though Thea was a little upset with her Blonde friend for how she had handled things. But she did understand having a freak out over an unexpected moment like she had had.

Alex did find it all somewhat amusing considering how Kara had been towards her when she realized she had slept with Sara, but the DEO Agent kept things serious since amusement wasn't needed at that point. Both ladies did urge her to go and talk with Oliver however before their situation potentially got worse. And knowing her sister and Oliver's sister was right, Kara put on a brave face and went to go track him down at the DEO. But not before a little chat was had with William, who had ended up over hearing the conversation much to his dismay! He hadn't been happy with her and she promised him she was gonna make it up to his dad as he deserved it. Whether or not more would come from that however? Not even she knew. Unfortunately, that talk wouldn't get to happen thanks to Winn's father showing up on the airwaves after she found Oliver at the DEO. " _Greetings, one and all in National City! I do hope you are enjoying the holiday festivities! I know I, the ever playful Toyman am most certainly enjoying it!_ " Declared the figure and in many a watcher's view, it looked like the man hadn't slept much in days considering the dark circles under his eyes.

"Winn, Cisco, trace his signal!" Barked J'onn.

"Way ahead of you!" Replied Winn as he and Cisco diligently worked to find out where the man was broadcasting from.

" _However, I must admit that I am not entirely happy about the current state of things. Oh no, my ever wonderful playmates, I most certainly am not. For there are a few naughty boys and girls out there in National City who need punishing. Supergirl most of all! As she has dared to destroy my wonderful toys and corrupt my son! Which is why it has come down to this… Either Supergirl and her new little naughty friends surrender to me. Or, I unleash my army upon National City on Christmas Eve! And not even Supergirl or her little naughty friends can stop them!_ "

Mad laughter escaped the man as the camera zoomed out to show an army of Rattraps that numbered in the thousands. Making many an eye to widen in alarm at the amount shown! "Toymakers everywhere are seriously getting a bad rap about now." Muttered Cisco in annoyance as this guy continued to pervert a childhood memory!

Gaining a few agreements in the process as well. " _Remember my playmates! Either Supergirl surrenders… Or my wrath will be FELT!_ "

And with that, the screen went blank. "Agent Schott, please tell me you and Mr. Ramon were able to trace that signal."

Both sighed. "Unfortunately, no. Looks like dear old dad must have learned a few tricks while in prison."

"Either that, or he made a new friend who was willin' to help him out." Added Cisco grimly.

Kara spoke up with a worried expression on her face. "Think it might be Cadmus related somehow?"

J'onn just shook his head. "Unlikely given the fact they were only after Aliens for the most part."

"Whether or not Winn's father had help, we can't surrender to him." Declared Oliver firmly.

Kara looked at him as he continued to stare at the screen Winn's father had been on moments ago, wondering what exactly he was thinking and wishing he would look at her. "Any suggestions on where to get some extra help? Cause in case ya hadn't noticed, we're kinda outnumbered." Winn said.

Causing the archer to look his way. "We've been outnumbered before and that hasn't stopped us. Maybe you, Cisco, and Harry can come up with something to add to our numbers? Barry and Wally can help get it done quicker if need be."

The two team techs looked at one another as the gears began to spin in their heads. Cisco began to grin as he stood up. "I think I've got an idea!"

Cause if Mr. Toyman wanted to ruin Rattrap for everybody and their grandkids, then he could fight back against that! "Then get to it, Mr. Ramon and if anyone in additin to Agent Schott can help, you need but ask." J'onn told him and Cisco nodded in return.

Eager to get started as he and Winn left the Command Room to get started while sending texts to Harry and Wally to meet up with the two of them. Kara then seized her chance to try and talk with the Earth-1 native. "Oliver, can we talk?"

"Kara, I think right now you need to be out there as Sueprgirl, letting everyone in the city know its gonna be alright." Replied the man instead and gaining a curious glance from J'onn as the heroine felt a little crushed by his response.

Oliver then turned around and walked off, leaving a crushed Kara behind and prompting J'onn to see if she was okay. "No, but I'll have to focus on that later."

 _Even though I want nothing more then to do it now…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh, poor Kara. Hopefully she and Oliver can patch things up! And just what does Cisco have in mind to counter the Toyman? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Writing this with the intention of making it the final chapter. When I first started this fic, I was enthusiastic about the whole idea. But that enthusiasm has pretty much died out and I don't think I'll be doing one particular idea I was gonna have happen. Sorry if this displeases anyone but its time to end this one.**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

The past few days were tense as the clock counted down to Christmas Eve and the confrontation that was about to happen. Said confrontation being brought about because of Winslow Schott Senior and his desire for revenge instead of taking his medicine like he should have. Supergirl had been seen quite a bit through out the city as she did what she could to assure everyone that things would be alright. The lack of Cadmus was something she was glad for as Kara knew they would have tried to use the current problem to stir up trouble for their own advantage. And that was the last thing she needed on her plate. The kids, Ruby included thanks to a reveal or two, had been sent to Earth-1 as a safety percaution and Raisa would be keeping an eye on them whenever Oliver, Thea, Rene, Alex or even Samantha herself weren't around for whatever reason. The genius' of the teams worked around the clock to come up with a suitable method to help combat against the Toyman and his army. Even having assistance from Wally thanks to his Engineering skills and his speed.

Barry even helped some too with his speed. None of the others aside from Cynthia due to a little input of her own even knew what they were building but they all hoped it would be a big help. Oliver especially was hoping for this as they didn't need another problem to suddenly start up. And he was continuing to keep his distance from Kara much to her immense dislike and hurt. But as the clock that Schott Senior had ever so helpfully put in place in various areas of the city counted down, Kara was beginning to get tired of the distance he was keeping between them and decided to do something about it. As she didn't want their last interactions being the last thing that happened between them if something happened to Oliver or even herself somehow during the fight. And so, once she gathered her courage about her, Kara sat off to find him. Which thankfully didn't take long with her powers to locate him, Sara, Nate, Amaya, James, and J'onn sparring with one another in the training room that had been set up in the previous year after Mon-El arrived. "Hey there, Kara, come to join in on the fun?" Asked Sara curiously with a smile.

Eager to try and train with her as it'd been too long since an opportunity like that had been able to happen. "Umm… Actually, I was kinda hoping I could talk to Oliver. Alone." Replied Kara somewhat nervously.

Sara raised an eyebrow and then grinned as she knew about the recent issues going on between her fellow girl and Oliver. "Darn, but alright. I'll go find Alex or something."

"Sara!" Hissed Oliver as the others quickly walked off.

"I'm sorry, but I've gone temporarily deaf. Have fun!" She replied cheerfully as she walked away.

Leaving the two on their own much to his mild annoyance. An awkward, if tense silence quickly filled the room and neither liked it much. But when Oliver began to move to leave himself, Kara winced and made to stop him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He asked without turning to look back at her but stopping as well.

"For, for hurting you when I didn't mean too. Especially when I was freaking out over something I had actually liked cause it was you but at the same time because of how it happened."

"You… You liked what happened between us?" Oliver asked somewhat skeptically.

"Yes! I mean, I didn't like that it happened while we were drunk since I'm not that kind of girl who does that kind of thing while drunk. But I wouldn't have minded it happening while we were sober but I liked it cause it was with you in the end." She told him in a rush.

Shocking him and allowing for the room to go quiet as they stared at one another. One nervous and the other just quite surprised by what he'd been told. "I like you, Oliver and I'm sorry for hurting you without meaning too. Probably ruined any chance there could have been between us too." Kara added moments later sadly.

To her surprise however, she suddenly found herself being kissed by the archer from another Earth. "Huh?"

Oliver grinned at her as he cupped her face with his hands. "Does that tell you anything, Kara? Because I feel the same way towards you and I'm glad you took it on yourself to get this all out in the open."

"You… You do?" Nervously asked the Alien Heroine and gained a nod in return.

Followed by another kiss that she practically melted into as it was a damned wonderful kiss in her eyes! Unfortunately, the moment wasn't meant to last. " _Toyman is making his way towards City Hall, I repeat, Toyman is making his way towards City Hall. Suit up and get there immediately._ " Declared J'onn over the intercom.

Kara pouted a little as she'd been rather enjoying herself! "There's more where that came from." Promised Oliver with another if short lived kiss.

"Mmm… I'm holding you to that, mister."

Grinning happily at her and feeling relieved as can be, Oliver grabbed her by the hand and the two quickly made their way to the locker room to get ready for the upcoming battle.

 **A Short Time Later In Front Of City Hall**

The Heroes of several different Earths were all gathered in front of City Hall after Cisco had helpfully gotten them there. Unfortunately, what he and the others were working on wasn't quite ready just yet but they promised it would be. Reporters and cameras and the like could be seen being focused on the gathered collective of Heroes that Supergirl somehow knew and many wondered if Superman was going to join in on the whole thing. Loud footsteps could be heard, loud footsteps that belonged to the Toyman and his Rattrap army. Schott Senior was even in the middle of his army on a platform that rolled along side them. Soon, the robotic army and its master stopped with a short gap developing between them and the gathered Heroes. Nervously, Kara looked to Oliver, who only nodded in support of his new found girlfriend. Gathering her courage about her, she stepped into the middle of the gap that had been formed. "So you've come to surrender yourself, have you!?"

"No. Because my friends and I have never, and will not ever allow ourselves to surrender to the likes of you. So you have a choice, surrender and turn yourself in or fight and end up losing. And end up back in prison regardless." Replied Kara authoritatively with her hands on her waist.

Toyman stared at her for a moment before sneering in anger at her and her friends. "As if I'll surrender to the likes of you and yours! Victory WILL BE _MINE!_ "

"If that's how you want it." She replied as any hope she might have had about him willingly surrendering went out the window.

"IT IS! IT IS!"

Maniacal laughter escaped the man who couldn't be called a father in any form as he gave the order to start the attack. Only to suddenly stop as Cisco, Cynthia, Wally, and Barry showed up in their super suits. But they weren't the only ones to appear as robotic figures appeared in the form of the Maximal known as Dinobot. Only he was wearing the colors of a Nutcracker's red outfit and with them was Winn and Harry on a platform of their own. Many a pair of eyes widened at the sight of this and Schott Senior was none too pleased with the appearance of his son and his own set of toys that could rival his! "Damn." Whistled Sara as go Team Science!

"Good to know our work is appreciated, Lance. Especially since we felt it was only appropriate we responded in kind to Senior's attempt at butchering a fond memory." Groused Harry.

"Grr… I'LL SHOW YOU BUTCHERING! SOLDIERS! ATTACK!"

"Here we go." Sighed Oliver and soon the battle was on.

A battle that was rough as the heroes gave it their all with their robotic allies by their side. Losses on both sides of the robot armies were had as Toyman's anger increased the longer the battle went on. A battle that in his mind, he should have already won! He soon found himself hitting the ground with a pained scream thanks to Wally and Barry taking apart his platform. " _You have been defeated, vermin. Surrender or suffer a painful end._ " Growled one of the surviving Dinobots as it pointed its weapon at him.

"NEVER!"

But suddenly, he found himself surrounded by all the Heroes present. "Winslow Schott Senior…" Began Oliver with a menacing growl.

"YOU HAVE FAILED TIHS CITY!" Finished Kara as she let her eyes glow.

Schott let out a whimper and surrendered as he knew he was beaten then and there. Cheers went up from the tired and somewhat beaten up Heroes, cheers that were had by those that lived all through out the city.

 **Christmas Day**

The spirits of Earth's Heroes were high as they celebrated Christmas and their hard fought victory over Toyman and his Rattrap army. The remaining Dinobots had even been placed into storage should they ever be needed again and Schott was well on his way to enjoying his stay once more in prison. Presents had been opened and friendships and the like strengthened even further. Though some wished that their long lost loved ones could have been there with them to celebrate the occasion but they were none the less grateful to celebrate with those still alive. "Merry Christmas, Oliver." Said Kara happily as she danced with her new found boyfriend.

Oliver looked down at his smiling girlfriend and lightly kissed her on the lips and ignoring the whistles and the like of those who were watching the whole thing. "Merry Christmas, Kara." He replied softly before the two kissed again. Greatly enjoying themselves all the more.

" _And so, another Christmas has come and with it, another wonderful Victory for the Heroes of several Earths. An occasion I am sure that is met with approval by many if I may say so myself. Will Winslow Schott Senior change his ways? Its possible but I couldn't confirm it for you as such a thing is meant to be witnessed for yourself. New love has been born and I for one look forward to see its development. But in the mean time, I best be off for an appointment of my own._ " Declared the being known as Destiny as he closed a book that had been in front of him with a smile on his face and then vanished.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: At last, this is finished and despite the lack of enthuisasm for this final chapter, I do hope folks enjoyed. The idea I wa gonna do? Would have seen those who had been lost such as Moira, Robert, etcera, coming back thanks to Destiny and others working behind the scenes. But I chose not to go that route and go with what you saw here. Now, I'm gonna go and gather my courage and watch the first Batman film.**


End file.
